<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Sombre et Honorable Déguisement by Memepotter952504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835231">Un Sombre et Honorable Déguisement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504'>Memepotter952504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good Loki (Marvel), Metamorphosis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Je suis blessé et je cherche un endroit où me cacher sur Midgard le temps de récupérer. J'ai découvert un monde de sorciers et j'ai décidé de faire un rituel pour prendre l'apparence d'un homme. Je ne serai plus Loki Laufeyson pour un temps, appelez-moi plutôt Severus Snape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Texte né d’un challenge où la première phrase était imposée. Voici ce qui en découle. <br/>Je ne suis pas à l’aise avec la première personne mais comme la phrase imposée l’était, naturellement toute l’histoire l’est aussi. Alors soyez gentil.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>C'est en me levant une nouvelle fois à l'aube le dos en miettes que j'ai réalisé qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de dormir à la belle étoile.</strong> Cela faisait quelques semaines que j’erre sur Midgard, caché à la vue d’Heimdall, toujours dissimulé sous glamour mais à chaque fois que je m’endors, il disparait ce qui m’oblige à m’endormir en des lieux isolés sous des tonnes de sortilèges de dissimulation. Hélas, mon état sans cesse plus épuisé ne me permettra plus de faire cela encore très longtemps. J’ai beau être le sorcier le plus puissant de l’univers, blessé comme je le suis, j’ai tout de même mes limites !</p><p>Ce fut un pincement étrange de la nature, une réaction … une … énergie étrangère et pourtant familière qui m’avait mené dans ce petit village. De la magie. Dans un lieu empreint de magie, je peux plus facilement me cacher. Mais l’ambiance tout autour de moi est à la guerre. Que se passe-t-il ? Non ce n’est pas ma première question.  Ma première question est : depuis quand il y a toujours des sorciers sur Midgard par les Nornes ?!</p><p>Je soupirai et continuai de découvrir tout en soignant enfin mes blessures avec des produits bien plus efficaces que de simples pansements. Les sorciers avaient quelques talents et en temps de guerre, ils aidaient plus facilement les blessés. Je me suis glissé parmi eux en me rendant dans un hôpital. Je suis resté sous glamour et personne ne m’a demandé de le retirer. Ils se doutent que des personnes sont recherchées. Mon air apeuré ainsi que mes blessures leur suffisaient pour me soigner et me laisser repartir sans poser de questions et en me donnant même de la nourriture, pansements et produits mais aussi quelques encouragements pour la suite.</p><p>Je ne m’attendais pas du tout à cela. Cette planète était pleine de surprise. Qui y aurait cru ? Pas moi.</p><p>J’ai continué à errer, tout en soignant mes plaies et je suis arrivé dans cette ville dont j’ai oublié le nom. Tout ce que je sais, ce dont je me rappelle, c’est que j’y ai été attiré par une magie puissante et pourtant si minime. J’ai découvert qu’il s’agissait de la magie d’un enfant. Si petit… Le bébé avait à peine un an de ce que j’ai pu déterminer.</p><p>Il faisait nuit et le temps était à la tempête. Même si le tonnerre me rendait nerveux, je savais que Thor n’était pas là. L’énergie électrique n’avait pas sa saveur ni sa magie. Car oui, Thor, quoi qu’il puisse en dire, avait de la magie dans ses veines ! Sinon comment pourrait-il contrôler la foudre et le tonnerre ?</p><p>Je vis soudain une lumière verte, pas d’un vert naturel mais plutôt d’une nuance … entre l’émeraude et le … je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être de la magie nécromancienne… Je n’y ai encore jamais touché et j’avoue ne pas en avoir très envie. Les morts doivent rester où ils sont… Même si le chaos qu’ils pourraient potentiellement causer serait une expérience intéressante à tenter… Un jour peut-être mais pas aujourd’hui. Je n’en ai ni la force ni l’envie.</p><p>J’ai vu une maison exploser et prendre partiellement feu et des cris d’enfant résonnèrent entre deux coups de tonnerre. Le bébé… Une partie de moi a immédiatement réagi à ce son. Je ne peux pas laisser les enfants souffrir. C’est contre ma nature profonde. Tout aussi fripon que je sois, même si j’ai un penchant pour le sadisme, les petits enfants ne méritent pas de souffrir. Ils sont l’innocence et la pureté même…</p><p>Je suis rentré dans la maison et ignorant les cadavres, je suis monté à l’étage pour retrouver la source des vagissements. Le bébé que j’avais observé, le beau petit garçon pleurait en regardant sa mère immobile sur le sol. Elle avait le regard vide et la vie l’avait déjà quittée. Je ne pouvais plus rien pour elle. Et l’autre corps en bas devait probablement être celui du père… Le petit garçon était maintenant un orphelin.</p><p>Je l’ai pris dans mes bras et je l’ai bercé doucement en lui chantant – bien malgré moi mais à défaut d’en connaitre d’autres … – une berceuse asgardienne. Un homme aux cheveux et à la tenue aussi noirs que le charbon arriva et s’effondra sur le sol en voyant le corps de la rousse sur le sol.</p><p>« Oh Merlin, Lily … Non ! » murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots étouffés. « Pas toi. Il avait promis… Pas toi ! »</p><p>Trop pris par son chagrin, il ne m’avait pas remarqué. Je l’ai observé un instant tout en continuant de bercer l’enfant dans mes bras. Il s’était finalement endormi. Je me suis agenouillé devant lui et j’ai posé une main sur son épaule.</p><p>« Connaissiez-vous cette famille ? » ai-je demandé.</p><p>L’homme écarta mon bras avec rapidité et me menaça avec un bâton de bois.</p><p>« Qui êtes-vous ? » siffla-t-il avec colère. « Que faites-vous ici ? »</p><p>Je levai lentement un bras en signe de paix.</p><p>« Du calme, je suis juste venu quand j’ai vu la maison exploser et que j’ai entendu ce petit pleurer. Je ne suis pas du tout d’ici. Est-ce sa mère ? »</p><p>L’homme baissa ce qui devait être son arme et fixa la femme avec des yeux sombres emplis de douleur.</p><p>« Oui. Elle… Elle s’appelle Lily. »</p><p>« Et lui ? »</p><p>« Harry… je crois qu’il s’appelle Harry, » renifla l’homme en se frottant les yeux pour chasser ses larmes. « Qui êtes-vous ? »</p><p>« Un étranger qui ne peut laisser un enfant souffrir. Mais si un nom vous voulez me donner, je me nomme Loki. »</p><p>L’homme ne réagit pas plus que cela à mon prénom. Il ne devait probablement pas me connaître. En même temps, mes affres s’étaient déroulées de l’autre côté du globe… Et ici une guerre régnait déjà, ce monde devait déjà avoir suffisamment de problèmes pour se soucier de ceux des autres.</p><p>« L’homme en bas … »</p><p>« C’est … c’était son père, oui. »</p><p>« Harry a-t-il encore de la famille ? »</p><p>« Je ne sais pas … peut-être. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Potter. Juste Lily … Elle est … elle était ma meilleure amie. J’espérais avoir réussi… »</p><p>J’ai tout de suite compris au ton de l’homme et des propos qu’il avait pleuré quand il avait pensé être seul. Il pensait avoir réussi à la protéger. Hélas, elle avait péri. Quelle tragédie qui venait de s’abattre sur la famille de ce petit garçon si mignon… !</p><p>« Tuez-moi. »</p><p>La demande me sortit de mes pensées.</p><p>« Je vous demande pardon ? »</p><p>« Tuez-moi, » répéta l’homme.</p><p>« Pour… pourquoi ?! »</p><p>« Je n’avais plus personne à par elle, » répondit l’homme en noir, les larmes aux yeux et le regard exprimant toute la douleur et le chagrin qui l’habitait. « Maintenant je n’ai plus rien. Plus rien ne me retient ici. Je vous en prie. Si je reste en vie, je serais condamné à revivre mes erreurs pendant des années à la prison d’Azkaban. »</p><p>« Et vous me demandez de vous tuer… »</p><p>« Je suis un monstre ! J’ai déjà tué auparavant ! Potter le savait ! Vous pourriez très bien le faire, abréger mes souffrances et cela passerait pour de la légitime défense ! Rien ne vous reliera à tout cela ! Je vous en prie, aidez-moi. »</p><p>J’ai réfléchi un instant à sa demande. Je pouvais comprendre partiellement la douleur que ce Mortel ressentait. Elle était plus que visible sur son visage baigné de larmes. Et tuer … eh bien, je l’ai fait tellement de fois. Mais uniquement lors de combats… Je n’ai jamais tué ainsi parce qu’on me le demandait. Oui, j’ai bien causé quelques dommages collatéraux, mais là… le faire de face.  L’homme me suppliait de le faire.</p><p>Puis me vint une idée. Puisque j’étais en cavale, je ne pourrais jamais avoir la paix. A moins que …</p><p>« J’accepte mais si vous me rendiez un service en retour. »</p><p>L’homme fronça les sourcils.</p><p>« Ce… cela dépend lequel. »</p><p>« Que vous acceptiez de participer à un rituel me permettant de prendre votre apparence. »</p><p>« Pourquoi ? »</p><p>« Pour que je puisse enfin vivre en paix et soigner pleinement mes blessures. »</p><p>« Vous n’aurez jamais la paix avec mon apparence. »</p><p>« Croyez-moi, votre guerre, vos … problèmes… ne seraient qu’une douce paix comparés aux miens. »</p><p>« Vous promettez de m’achever ? »</p><p>« Directement après le rituel, oui. »</p><p>« Alors j’accepte. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Une Vie sous Déguisement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>J’ouvris les yeux dans un lit moelleux. Les draps étaient en simple coton de couleur verte. Cela faisait maintenant quinze ans que je vivais ici sous l’apparence de cet homme que j’avais rencontré lors de cette nuit tragique. Il s’appelait, ou du moins je m’appelais dorénavant Severus Snape. Du moins le temps que je déciderai de garder cette identité.</p><p>Je peux en changer à tout instant. Il me suffit de briser le sortilège. Mais cela signifierait récupérer mon ancienne apparence et mes problèmes. Mais entre la vie du petit professeur de potions qui était un agent double pour l’Ordre du Phénix et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de ses temps libres et la vie de Loki Laufeyson, je préférais encore la vie du Mortel dont j’avais pris l’identité.</p><p>Elle était encore simple et avait le mérite d’être coutumière hormis quelques doloris bien placés. Heureusement je savais comment éviter la torture la plupart du temps. Je suis Langue d’Argent en même temps. Même sous une autre identité, je garderais toujours mes facultés.</p><p>De Severus Snape, pour me faire la main sur le personnage, j’ai intégré grâce au rituel l’entièreté de ses souvenirs, de sa vie. Une vie bien malheureuse. Et je l’avais achevée alors qu’il venait à peine de devenir un homme.  Certes à sa demande mais toute de même. Quelle tristesse…</p><p>Et cette tristesse je la voyais chaque jour dans le miroir. Elle était devenue mon visage. Derrière ce teint cireux et ses yeux onyx se cachait tellement de peine et de souffrances, même si elles n’étaient pas miennes, j’en avais le souvenir et je vivais avec.</p><p>C’est pourquoi je me suis promis quelque chose. Stupide, je sais. Je suis un dieu en cavale, je me cache et pourtant je me suis promis de faire quelque chose. Protéger un enfant. Enfin, maintenant, il était un adolescent. Harry… Potter de son nom de famille.</p><p>Je restais aussi éloigné que possible de lui à cause de la double vie que j’ai récupérée de Severus mais je veillais sur cet adolescent, depuis son plus jeune âge. Je ne connais pas grand-chose des devoirs ou des autorités midgardiennes, des lois qui régissent ce royaume mais je sais qu’Harry a eu une enfance malheureuse. A force d’avoir soigné ses plaies et fractures durant son sommeil, je n’ai pu que le remarquer. Mais je ne savais quoi faire de plus pour l’aider. D’autant plus que le garder auprès de moi n’était pas une solution. Encore moins maintenant que ce Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Alors je gardais un œil sur lui de loin et j’obéissais – plus ou moins – à Dumbledore.  Pour le bien du gamin, j’acceptais de le faire.</p><p>Du moins, c’était jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Dumbledore était mourant et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l’aider non plus. Mais le vieil homme avait déjà bien vécu pour un Mortel. Enfin… là n’était pas le sujet mais Harry… Je venais d’apprendre pour lui… Son tragique destin.</p><p>Là où moi je dois périr de la main d’Heimdall lors de Ragnarok, lui doit périr de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et tout cela pour que la guerre cesse et que ce monstre aille à Helheim ! Un enfant devait périr pour cela.</p><p>« Les prophéties sont à chier, » murmurai-je dans le silence de mes appartements.</p><p>Je me levai et partit me purifier pour me préparer à une nouvelle journée. Sauf que maintenant, j’ai un poids lourd sur la poitrine. Ce gamin que j’ai protégé et soigné durant toutes ces années à l’insu de ce dernier, je devrais assister à sa mort, à son meurtre même, sans réagir. Tout cela parce qu’il possédait une part de ce monstre en lui, un fragment de son âme.</p><p>Au fur et à mesure de mes réflexions, alors que l’eau chaude coulait sur ma peau pâle et plus froide que celle d’un être humain – je reste un Jotunn quand même ! – ma promesse de protection se mua peu à peu en promesse de vengeance. Si je ne pouvais protéger Harry de son destin, je pourrais très certainement le venger !</p><p>Alors que je pensais à cela, mes mains luirent doucement alors que la magie sortait des pores de ma peau. Ma colère et mon indignation aussi… J’inspirai calmement et profondément afin de garder mon sang-froid. Ce n’était pas en explosant maintenant que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Il devait s’en tenir au plan.</p><p>« Maudit plan, » maugréai-je en attrapant un essuie. « Tuer un vieil homme mourant et passer pour le méchant pour changer … » Je soupirai. « Et tenir dans les lignes ennemies aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour te permettre de gagner et te sacrifier. Je suis navré pour toi, Harry. Faire ce choix à ton âge ne sera pas facile…, » terminai-je devant le miroir embué.</p><p>Je finis de m’habiller et partis donner cours de DCFM. Cette magie était étrange mais grâce aux souvenirs de Severus et ma soif de connaissance, j’avais très vite pu apprendre à la maîtriser et plus encore. J’ai pu découvrir tout un monde et m’y intégrer. Plus ou moins. Mais même si cela ne sera que pour un temps, cela faisait du bien.</p><p>Je parcourus les couloirs d’un pas rapide en direction de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner quand je croisai Minerva, ma collègue, sur le chemin.</p><p>« Severus, Dumbledore souhaiterait que nous nous rendions au Terrier ce soir. »</p><p>Je marchai quelques pas en silence avant de finalement lui répondre.</p><p>« Très bien, à moins que j’ai un … empêchement… j’y serai. »</p><p>La sorcière me fit un sourire en coin, plein d’encouragements et de soutien, avant de s’écarter.</p><p>Encore une réunion de l’Ordre … En espérant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’appelle pas. Ce serait la totale pour gâcher ma journée. Enfin… je me demandais quelles informations circuleraient au soir. Je n’avais rien à rapporter du côté mangemort. Maintenant, en tant qu’enseignant la moitié de mon temps, je pouvais difficilement tout savoir à moins d’utiliser mes clones. Mais je ne voulais pas être repéré.</p><p>Je mangeai rapidement mon déjeuner tout en surveillant les étudiants, en particulier les plus turbulents. Puis, je partis donner mes cours en supportant les chaudrons explosés et les milliers d’erreur qui étaient devenues mon quotidien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Une Surprise pour Moi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après m’être téléporté devant la demeure de Mme Weasley, je me figeai l’espace de quelques instants. Il y avait un SUV noir juste devant la maison. Et je connaissais ce genre de véhicules purement moldus… Les mêmes que ceux du SHIELD…</p><p>« Pitié, ne me dites pas qu’il s’agit d’eux, » murmurai-je entre mes dents.</p><p>A mesure que j’avançai, je commençai à sentir une énergie familière que la magie de la maison m’avait cachée jusqu’alors. La magie de Thor.</p><p>« Eh merde… »</p><p>Je mis mon meilleur masque impassible sur le visage et pénétrai dans la maison.</p><p>« Arthur, Molly, Lupin, » saluai-je simplement avant de poser les yeux sur les autres Mortels. « Albus, qui sont ces personnes ? » demandai-je bien que je connaissais parfaitement la vérité.</p><p>« Les Avengers, » répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire. « Mais j’expliquerai tout quand tout le monde sera présent. »</p><p>J’hochai simplement la tête et restai debout, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine, comme toujours. J’acceptai toutefois la tasse de thé que me tendit la maitresse des lieux. Je gardai les Avengers à l’œil, surtout l’archer, Clint Barton. Et lui aussi me fixait, les sourcils froncés. Je n’osai pas user de légilimancie pour savoir ce qu’il avait en tête. Trop risqué. Il avait déjà senti mon esprit une fois et même si cela remontait à des années, il pourrait peut-être me reconnaitre.</p><p>Je pris donc mon mal et ma frustration en patience. Au moins une bonne nouvelle dans cette histoire, Thor, qui était présent, tellement peu proche de sa magie, n’arrivait même pas à reconnaitre la mienne. Pourtant elle n’avait pas changé d’un pouce. Celui qui était une vraie menace pour moi était en réalité Clint Barton et son œil d’aigle.</p><p>Finalement tous les membres de l’Ordre arrivèrent, ou presque tous, et Dumbledore jugea que la réunion pouvait commencer.</p><p>« Mes chers amis. Avec la menace de Voldemort sur notre monde mais également sur le monde moldu, ces derniers ont senti le danger et nous envoient les Avengers pour nous aider dans la lutte contre les Ténèbres. »</p><p>« Mais Dumbledore…, » commença Lupin. « Ce ne sont que des Moldus. Que pourront-ils faire face à des sorciers ? Face aux Mangemorts ? »</p><p>« Mets-toi un peu à jour Lupin, » commentai-je d’une voix légèrement acerbe. « Je ne les avais encore jamais rencontrés mais j’ai entendu parler des Avengers. Ils ont empêchés une invasion extra-terrestre aux Etats-Unis à ce qu’on dit. »</p><p>« Vous êtes bien informés pour quelqu’un qui ne nous connait pas, » commenta une femme que je reconnus immédiatement.</p><p>Natasha Romanoff. Elle n’avait pas perdu en beauté. Pas du tout même. A peine une ride en plus. C’était étonnant pour une race aussi jeune et éphémère.</p><p>« Je suis un espion, » répondis-je simplement. « Pour ma survie, j’intègre un maximum d’informations possibles. Et pour aider le bon camp, je les rapporte. »</p><p>« Et quel est le bon camp pour vous, monsieur … ? » demanda l’archer.</p><p>« Snape. Et le bon camp est celui de Potter. Il n’y a aucun avenir dans les Ténèbres. Juste la mort et l’esclavage. »</p><p>« Vous pouvez croire Severus sur parole, mes amis, » commenta Dumbledore avec un sourire.  « Il voit ce qui se passe des deux côtés. »</p><p>« Un agent double. En temps de guerre, c’est traître. »</p><p>« Mais parfois, il s’avère qu’ils sont indispensables, » répliquai-je. « Et parfois, pour gagner une guerre, il faut savoir jouer un coup de poker et faire confiance. »</p><p>« Comme si toi, tu pouvais faire confiance, » commenta Lupin.</p><p>« En toi, Lupin ? Cela dépend pour quoi. Si c’est en lien avec tes activités de jeunesse ? Non, je ne te fais pas confiance. En période de pleine lune ? Non, je ne te fais pas confiance. Si c’est pour la protection d’Harry Potter et pour gagner la guerre... Disons que je me contenterai de ce que tu as à offrir car je sais très bien que pour James Potter, tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir protéger son gamin. »</p><p>Le loup-garou n’ajouta rien car il sut immédiatement que j’avais raison. J’ai toujours raison. En plus, il savait qu’il n’était pas innocent dans la torture du jeune Severus Snape. Et moi je m’en servais… Naturellement. C’était mon talent de jouer avec les mots et situations pour les tourner à mon avantage.</p><p>Puis, je me mis à réfléchir aux implications de la présence des Avengers du côté de la lumière. Ils étaient Moldus… s’il avait le malheur de dire une seule chose à leur sujet de l’autre côté, ils étaient morts. Sauf peut-être Thor qui avait la foudre avec lui.</p><p>« Sinon, Severus, mon cher, » fit Dumbledore. « Avez-vous des informations à nous parvenir de l’autre côté ? »</p><p>« Il y a du mouvement, c’est certain, » répondis-je. « Mais je ne pourrais dire quoi exactement, Albus. Je ne suis pas sur le terrain en général et je n’entends que pour beaucoup, des bruits de couloir. »</p><p>« Que concernent-ils ? »</p><p>« La recherche d’une arme notamment. Une qu’il n’avait pas auparavant. Mais hélas, je n’apporte rien de nouveau. Je suis navré. Sinon, il y a eu de nouveaux marqués mais des noms qui ne me disent absolument rien. Des étrangers. »</p><p>« Ils recrutent à l’étranger maintenant ? »</p><p>« Est-ce vraiment surprenant ? » demandai-je. « Il perd des hommes chaque jour tout comme nous, mais trouver des fanatiques et des tortionnaires n’est pas bien difficile. Mais de notre côté, trouver des résistants n’est pas chose aisée car généralement on ne va défendre que ce qui nous est de plus cher. Notre terre, notre patrie, notre famille, nos amis. Toutes des choses que les Ténèbres ne peuvent pour ainsi dire pas concevoir. »</p><p>Je bus une gorgée de mon thé avec calme. Là encore, j’avais raison et n’importe qui pouvait le dire. Dumbledore me fit un sourire mais je n’en rendis aucun en retour. Ce n’était pas le propre de mon personnage. Il restait de marbre, triste et froid. Voilà qui avait été Severus Snape, l’homme que je remplaçais depuis plus de quinze ans maintenant.</p><p>Quand je rentrais dans mes appartements ce soir-là, je refermai la porte et m’effondrai dans mon fauteuil.</p><p>« Et maintenant, j’ai à nouveau les Avengers sur le dos, » soupirai-je. « J’ai intérêt à faire attention pour ne pas me faire repérer. Du moins pas avant l’heure… »</p><p>Je me servis un verre de whisky avant d’aller me reposer. Les jours à venir s’annonçaient difficiles à vivre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Les Apparences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Clint Barton,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je te laisse cette lettre car je te connais. Et tu me connais aussi d'une certaine façon. Ce que je vais te révéler ici, tu ne devras le dire à personne. Pas même aux autres Avengers. Je te le dis à toi car je sais que tu as l'œil pour repérer certaines choses et que même si je veux rester discret, tu seras bien le seul capable de me retrouver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ce que je vais faire, Dumbledore me l'a demandé. Il était mourant et mieux que je le tue moi-même plutôt que de laisser cette tâche à un adolescent encore innocent. J'ai déjà les mains tâchées de sang mais pas Drago. Mais cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fanatiques ne s'en soucient pas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si jamais tu pars à ma recherche, je t'en conjure, ne fais rien. Ne m'arrête pas, ne me tire pas une flèche dans l'œil, ne préviens personne. Laisse-moi juste partir car mon rôle est important. Pour Harry Potter, fais cela. Je dois m'assurer que tout se passe ainsi même si cela veut dire que je dois endosser le rôle du méchant une fois encore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu as été un pantin, tu sais donc dans quel dilemme je me retrouve. Mais je n'échangerai pas ma place car Harry Potter a besoin de nous tous, que chacun de nous soit à sa place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si jamais tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose, trouve Harry Potter et aide-le dans sa tâche. Un œil de lynx comme le tien, même si tu n'as aucun pouvoir magique, ne peut être qu'un atout pour lui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Protège Harry, c'est le plus important. Moi, je m'efforcerai de l'aider du mieux que je peux depuis l'autre côté.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincèrement,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'homme qui se cache derrière Severus Snape.</em>
</p><p>Je glissai la missive dans une enveloppe et je fis appel à mon corbeau. Il vint se poser sur mon épaule et je lui accordai quelques caresses et quelques graines avant de lui donner la lettre.</p><p>« Reviens juste après, Raven, » lui dis-je doucement en lui caressant les plumes.</p><p>L'oiseau croassa et partit à travers la fenêtre. Je me partis ensuite me préparer. Dumbledore ne survivrait pas à la nuit… J'espérais pouvoir lui accorder une mort pas trop douloureuse. Le vieil homme avait déjà bien trop souffert cette dernière année. Mais il me laissait une bien lourde tâche sur le dos. Mais je l'avais acceptée. Je regrettais juste la future fin tragique d'Harry dans l'histoire. Il méritait tellement de vivre et connaître le bonheur comme n'importe qui…</p><p>Quand je sentis Dumbledore revenir à Poudlard, je me téléportai directement à proximité de sa position, faisant fi des barrières de l'école. Le vieil homme était affaibli par quelque chose, je pouvais le sentir. Tout comme je pouvais sentir la présence des mangemorts à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard.</p><p>Je les entendis clairement menacer le directeur, tout comme je vis le jeune Drago, le filleul de Severus… le mien… la baguette pointée sur le directeur et pourtant, et heureusement, incapable de lancer le sort mortel. Je vis également Harry et je l'empêchais de faire la moindre bêtise en le saisissant par l'épaule. Je dus le réduire au silence d'un charme de sommeil et je le dissimulai sous un sortilège vane pour que personne, pas un seul mangemort ne puisse le retrouver et le tuer avant qu'il n'accomplisse son devoir.</p><p>Puis, je rejoignis les autres.</p><p>« Vas-y, Drago ! Fais-le ! » fit l'un d'eux.</p><p>« Non, » fis-je à voix basse mais pourtant suffisamment audible pour tout le monde.</p><p>Mon regard se posa sur le directeur. Il tenait péniblement debout et était prêt à s'écrouler à tout moment. Pour qu'il garde toute sa dignité, je fis les choses vite et bien. Je sortis ma baguette et lançai le sortilège sur l'homme qui était devenu avec le temps un ami.</p><p>« <em>Avada Kedavra. »</em></p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Quand je posais ma cape dans le bureau directorial, je ne pus que pousser un soupir. J'étais fatigué. Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant et on venait de me mettre à la tête de l'école. La position en soi ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. C'était plus la réputation que j'avais aux yeux des autres. Je portais à nouveau le rôle du méchant …</p><p>« Tout s'arrangera, Severus, » fit la voix de Dumbledore.</p><p>Je portai mon regard vers le tableau juste derrière le bureau qui serait dorénavant le mien. Les yeux bleus me fixaient derrière leurs lunettes en demi-lune. Et il y avait un sourire empli d'encouragement et de soutien toujours.</p><p>« Peut-être mais pas pour Harry, ni pour moi. »</p><p>« Vous avez signé en premier le pacte avec Voldemort. »</p><p>« Non, justement. C'est … » Je m'interrompis en entendant des coups frappés à la porte. « Entrez. »</p><p>Minerva pénétra dans mon bureau et vint directement vers moi. Je vis la gifle venir mais je la laissai faire. Je l'avais amplement méritée.</p><p>« Je vous faisais confiance, Severus ! » fit-elle avec colère. « Il vous faisait confiance ! On vous a tous fait confiance ! Et vous nous avez trahis ! »</p><p>J'inspirai profondément, acceptant les mots pour ce qu'ils étaient, sachant parfaitement que les apparences étaient comme voulu contre moi.</p><p>« Comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses, » répliquai-je simplement. « Je vous suggère de partir, Minerva. »</p><p>« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas si facilement, Severus ! Et vous le savez ! »</p><p>« Qui vivra verra. Laissez-moi seul, je vous prie. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. »</p><p>La femme repartit aussi vivement qu'elle était venue. Je massai doucement ma joue. C'était qu'elle y avait été fort… Je soupirai. Ce serait une longue année… Très longue.</p><p>« Vous disiez, Severus ? » demanda au bout d'un moment Dumbledore.</p><p>« Les apparences sont trompeuses, » répétai-je simplement. « Excusez-moi mais je suis épuisé, je vais me coucher. »</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Les huit derniers mois avaient filés à une de ces vitesses, je ne les ai pas vu s'écouler. Mais avec mon âge et ma longévité, quelques mois n'étaient qu'un battement de cil dans mon existence.</p><p>Je sentais que la fin de la guerre approchait. Il y a eu bien trop de mouvements ces derniers jours et Harry avait été vu à Pré-au-Lard à peine quelques instants plus tôt avec ses amis, Clint et quelques autres Avengers. Quant au ciel, il était chargé de la magie de Thor, je pouvais la sentir jusque dans mes os. Cela allait se finir cette nuit.</p><p>Allais-je y survivre ? Au final, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Pour une fois, je faisais ce qui était juste.</p><p>Je me tournai alors vers le tableau de Dumbledore.</p><p>« Albus, l'heure est venue, » l'informai-je simplement.</p><p>« Si jamais vous ne revenez pas, je leur dirais tout, » promit le portrait.</p><p>J'hochai la tête et partis à travers les couloirs du château. Mais une chose était sûre, que je vive ou que je meurs en cette sombre nuit, mon déguisement tomberait et ma véritable identité serait révélée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confiance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je déglutis difficilement alors que je laissais ma magie me guérir des plaies de Nagini. J'avais été bien inspiré de boire l'antidote que j'avais fabriqué avant de venir voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma guérison fut relativement rapide et je me relevai une petite demi-heure après ma chute.</p><p>Dès que je fus à nouveau debout, je me téléportai dans la Grande Salle au milieu de tous les blessés. Les Avengers étaient présents, certains blessés même, et Thor était là. Mais pas Harry… Et j'avais finalement une petite idée d'où est-ce qu'il pouvait être …</p><p>J'arrêtai tous les sortilèges lancés contre moi d'un simple geste de la main et de l'autre j'arrêtai la flèche qui allait me percer un œil.</p><p>« La dernière fois que tu m'as envoyé une flèche, elle m'a explosé à la figure, » fis-je un peu froidement en gelant celle que j'avais entre les doigts. « J'ose espérer que celle-ci est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. »</p><p>« Je ne t'ai jamais décochée de flèche en pleine figure, » fit Clint Barton en bandant à nouveau son arc.</p><p>Je souris et choisis bien mes mots pour que la réponse arrive rapidement à leur esprit.</p><p>« Réfléchis, Mortel. Je t'ai envoyé une lettre. La réponse est dedans. » Je soupirai et claquai des doigts pour faire voler quelques baguettes loin de moi. « Bon ! Je suis resté caché suffisamment longtemps et Harry … Harry fait ce qu'il doit faire malheureusement. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Avengers, je vous invite à m'accompagner. Je sais parfaitement où trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres et bien que je n'ai pas du tout besoin de votre aide, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise surprise. »</p><p>Tout en disant cela, je fis simplement demi-tour. Je m'arrêtais pourtant au bout de quelques pas.</p><p>« Oh et Thor, si jamais tu vois un serpent, foudroie-le directement. Avec Harry, il est le dernier horcruxe. »</p><p>« Le dernier quoi ? »</p><p>« Le dernier fragment d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, » expliquai-je dans un soupir. « Allons-y. Et vite. »</p><p>Je fus surpris qu'ils me suivent tous ainsi. Mais en jetant un simple coup d'œil derrière moi, je compris que ce n'était pas de la confiance. Ils pensaient probablement à un piège.</p><p>« Nous emmènes-tu à la mort ? » demanda à un moment Thor alors qu'ils arrivaient à la lisière de la forêt interdite.</p><p>Je m'arrêtai et fixai le blond un instant. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard … Avait-il compris ? Quelque chose lui disait que oui. Ce petit pli dans la commissure de ses lèvres, la tension légère sur sa tempe. Mais son marteau n'était pourtant pas menaçant. Je lui souris.</p><p>« Il t'en a fallu du temps, Thor, » ricanai-je bien que sans joie. « Je parie que Clint Barton a deviné avant toi. N'est-ce pas affligeant ? »</p><p>« Seulement si cela fait partie de ton plan. »</p><p>« Pas vraiment. Enfin… partiellement seulement. » Je me tournai vers l'archer. « Alors ? »</p><p>« Dès le mot 'Mortel', j'ai compris. Ma question est pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? »</p><p>« Moi ? Rien. Mais tout n'est pas toujours tout blanc ou tout noir. Venez. Le jour va bientôt se lever. »</p><p>« Et alors ? »</p><p>« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est du genre théâtral. »</p><p>« Autant ou plus que toi ? » rétorqua HawkEye.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas…, » répondis-je avec honnêteté alors que je m'avançai entre les arbres. « Mais je n'aurais certainement pas passé ma vie à harceler un gamin dans l'unique but de le tuer juste pour du pouvoir. La guerre est faite pour les hommes, pas pour les enfants. »</p><p>« Cela ne t'a pourtant pas empêché de faire du mal à des femmes et des enfants il y a dix-sept ans. »</p><p>Je soupirai, peu fier de cela mais tout était tellement plus compliqué à ce moment-là…</p><p>« Tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir, » répétai-je simplement. « Mais pour Harry, et même si c'est beaucoup vous demander, je vous demande de me faire confiance. » Je portai mon regard vers le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Je ne peux pas sauver Harry, » continuai-je avec tristesse. « Mais par les Nornes, je jure que je vais tout faire pour le venger. »</p><p>« Pourquoi ? » demanda Thor. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial à tes yeux ? »</p><p>« Je ne sais pas … Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il est un orphelin tout comme moi. Va savoir. Tout ne doit pas toujours avoir une raison… Va savoir… c'est peut-être mon instinct parental qui a repris le dessus quand je l'ai tenu dans mes bras. Je n'ai fait que le protéger et le soigner durant toutes ces années… Malgré mes apparences froides et austères, j'aime beaucoup ce garçon, Thor. Et pour tout te dire, je ne serai même pas étonné qu'il te ressemble et puisse porter Mjolnirr. »</p><p>Je lui fis un sourire et j'accélérai le pas tout en le faisant plus silencieux.</p><p>« Ce n'est plus très loin, » dis-je plus bas. « Soyez discrets. Il faut qu'Harry meure pour que nous puissions avoir une chance de le vaincre et non… je sais, c'est cruel, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. N'intervenez qu'une fois qu'il se sera sacrifié. Et Thor… »</p><p>« Je m'occupe du serpent. »</p><p>« Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda Clint à mon encontre.</p><p>« Jouer les appâts. Il me croit mort après tout. Quelle plus belle surprise qu'un revenant ? »</p><p>Je m'éloignai des Avengers et patientai un peu à l'écart, observant Harry s'avancer vers son funeste destin. Mon cœur était lourd et saignait, hurlait à l'injustice mais que pouvais-je faire contre une prophétie ? Rien. Je ne connaissais pas d'autres moyens de détruire l'horcruxe à l'intérieur de lui.</p><p>Il ne se défendait pas. Sa baguette était baissée et il fixait simplement le mage noir dans l'attente de sa mort prochaine. Harry se sacrifiait pour ses amis. Il les protégeait tous ainsi.</p><p>Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes quand le rayon mortel frappa le Gryffondor. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Harry venait de périr pour eux tous, tous les sorciers de Midgard. Un héros et un martyr.</p><p>Puis, je me relevai et m'avançai vers le groupe de Mangemorts, attirant toute leur attention.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Loki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Puis, je me relevai et m'avançai vers le groupe de Mangemorts, attirant toute leur attention.</em>
</p><p>« Severus, » susurra Voldemort bien qu'avec une grande surprise.</p><p>Je ne répondis pas et m'agenouilla simplement au côté d'Harry. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait endormi.</p><p>« Tes parents seraient tellement fiers de toi, petit, » murmurai-je en écartant une mèche de cheveux pour révéler sa cicatrice. « Tant de bravoure, tant de courage. L'âme noble d'un guerrier et d'un héros… Tu ne seras pas mort en vain, Harry. »</p><p>« Ainsi tu es un traître, Severus, » continua Voldemort en s'avançant, me menaçant avec sa baguette.</p><p>« Pour être un traître, il faudrait déjà que je t'ai déjà prêté allégeance, Mortel, » répliquai-je froidement. « Ce qui n'est pas le cas ! »</p><p>J'ôtai ma cape et recouvris le corps du Gryffondor avant de me redresser.</p><p>« Par ailleurs, mon nom est Loki. »</p><p>« Je te demande pardon ? »</p><p>« Severus Snape est mort le 04 novembre 1981 et a été enterré auprès des Potter pour toujours veiller sur eux. » Je m'avançai d'un pas et mis fin au glamour sur ma personne. « Je suis Loki, Dieu des Mensonges et des Tromperies. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de me jouer de vous. »</p><p>« Loki… le dieu nordique, rien que cela ? » ricana le mage noir. « Ne me fais pas rire. C'est impossible. »</p><p>« Beaucoup de gens l'ont dit et pourtant …, » répondis-je en faisant apparaître ma lance.</p><p>« Tu es seul face à nous, comment espères-tu t'en sortir vivant ? »</p><p>« Là est toute la nuance, My Lord. Je suis venu ici non pas pour vivre mais pour venger Harry. Quant à votre nombre, il ne me préoccupe pas tant que cela. Je peux certainement vous vaincre sans le moindre souci. Ou en tout cas, je le crois. Mais dans le doute … qui a dit que je suis venu seul ici ? »</p><p>Thor choisit ce moment pour atterrir juste à côté de moi, vêtu de son armure.</p><p>« Mon frère, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Content de te revoir. »</p><p>« Comme au bon vieux temps, » répliquai-je en lançant ma lance.</p><p>Elle transperça Bellatrix Lestrange de part en part au même instant qu'une flèche s'abattait sur un autre mangemort. D'autres encore tombèrent sous les tirs et les coups des autres Avengers qui s'étaient dispersés pour encercler l'ennemi.</p><p>Je pus tuer bon nombre d'entre eux tout en marchant vers Voldemort mais ce dernier, voyant ses hommes tomber comme des mouches et son serpent foudroyer, il prit la poudre d'escampette. Je partis à sa poursuite mais ma route fut coupée par une horde d'acromentules en colère et je fus propulsé par l'une d'entre elles.</p><p>« C'est quoi ces trucs ?! » entendis-je.</p><p>Je me relevai avec difficulté, sonné après avoir percuté un arbre.</p><p>« Loki ! » cria Thor. « Si tu as une idée c'est maintenant ! »</p><p>« Loki est HS ! » fit un autre Avengers. « Il tient à peine debout. »</p><p>Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et je vis vaguement la tenue de combat d'un des Avengers. Mais lequel ?</p><p>« Fermez… »</p><p>Je sifflai de douleur quand je sentis une main sur ma tête.</p><p>« Tu as un sérieux coup à la tête. »</p><p>Je reconnus la voix de Romanoff. Je lui attrapai la main.</p><p>« Fermez… tous … les yeux ! »</p><p>« Pourquoi ? »</p><p>« Si vous ne voulez pas mourir … »</p><p>« Que tout le monde ferme les yeux ! » hurla la russe.</p><p>« Hein ?! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs Avengers. « T'es malade ?! »</p><p>Malgré la douleur qui me vrillait la tête, je me concentrai sur mon pouvoir de métamorphose et je pris la forme de la seule créature que les araignées fuyaient. Un serpent. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Un basilic ! Je sifflai rageusement et tout en ondulant, je fis attention à ni regarder ni écraser les Avengers. Il ne faudrait pas que j'en tue un par accident. Je crachai encore mais ma tête me faisait tellement souffrir que je ne pus garder cette forme plus de quelques minutes.</p><p>Je m'effondrai au sol, la tête entre les mains quelques instants plus tard, juste à côté d'Harry.</p><p>« Loki ! »</p><p>« Thor …, » répondis-je avec une grimace alors que je me sentais soulevé. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres … Il s'est … »</p><p>« Il s'est échappé, » termina la voix de l'archer juste derrière moi. « Mais on le retrouvera. C'était quoi ces créatures ? »</p><p>« Des acromentules, » répondis-je avant de siffler.</p><p>Ma vision était floue et quelqu'un venait de toucher ma tête.</p><p>« Il doit certainement avoir une commotion, » fit l'homme à l'alter ego vert.</p><p>« Avec le vol plané qu'il a fait, ce ne serait pas surprenant. »</p><p>« Et j'ai mal à la cheville, » ajoutai-je simplement.</p><p>Je me pinçai l'arête du nez avant de respirer profondément, diffusant un peu de ma magie à travers mes doigts pour me soulager. Mais c'était difficile, j'étais si fatigué…</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Loki ? » demandèrent plusieurs Avengers.</p><p>Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre mais Thor s'en chargea pour moi.</p><p>« Il se soigne. Mais pour ce que c'est, c'est lent. As-tu déjà été blessé au cours de la nuit, mon frère ? »</p><p>« Oui, » murmurai-je en rouvrant les yeux. « J'ai été attaqué et mordu une bonne dizaine de fois par Nagini. »</p><p>« Nagini ? »</p><p>« Le serpent. » Je soupirai et refermai les yeux. « Je suis fatigué. »</p><p>« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Tony Stark.</p><p>« On les ramène au château, » répondit Capitaine America. « Tous les deux. »</p><p>Je n'entendis plus trop les propos qui suivirent. Je me laissai gagner par l'inconscience. Je sentis juste vaguement que Thor me portait. Je m'en serais plaint en temps normal mais là, j'étais bien trop fatigué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Et ce n'était pas si mal de se laisser faire après tout. J'avais mérité du repos après cette horrible nuit, cette horrible année même. Et je le pris sans même demander l'autorisation !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Réveil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand je repris connaissance, ce fut des effluves de sang et de produits médicaux qui me parvinrent en premier lieu, puis des grommellements, des gémissements et des plaintes. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris que j'étais à l'infirmerie. Il y avait quelques Avengers qui étaient à mon chevet, dont Thor.</p><p>Je me redressais et sentis immédiatement un mal de tête terrible. Je grognai.</p><p>« Allez-y doucement, Monsieur, » fit la voix de Poppy à côté de moi.</p><p>« Depuis quand tu me fais du 'Monsieur', Poppy ? » demandai-je en me massant les tempes.</p><p>« Nous … nous nous connaissons ? »</p><p>La question me surprit et me fit me redresser.</p><p>« Depuis pas mal de temps, » confirmai-je. « Poppy, est-ce que ça va ? »</p><p>« Je suis navrée, Monsieur mais votre tête ne me dit rien. »</p><p>« Tu as repris ton apparence, Loki, » m'informa Thor.</p><p>« De quoi tu …, » commençai-je en fixant mes mains.</p><p>Je vis immédiatement la différence en la présence d'une cicatrice sur ma paume gauche. Je m'étais ouvert la main étant enfant et ne maitrisant pas mes pouvoirs à l'époque, la plaie avait du guérir de manière plus classique, me laissant une jolie petite marque. Marque que je n'avais plus vue depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années.</p><p>« Oh… je vois. »</p><p>« Il est plus lent à la détente, » remarqua Natasha Romanoff. « Est-ce le coup sur la tête ? »</p><p>« Cet homme a une commotion, » rétorqua Poppy avec colère.</p><p>« Et est un fugitif depuis l'invasion de New York, » commenta Clint Barton dans un soupir alors qu'il épluchait une pomme. « Et tu nous dois toujours des explications, d'ailleurs. »</p><p>« Est-ce qu'on peut en discuter plus tard ? » demandai-je en me massant les tempes.</p><p>J'usai de mes capacités de guérison en même temps et la douleur reflua rapidement. Un Avengers m'attrapa le bras gauche et le serra avec force.</p><p>« Non, on va en parler maintenant. »</p><p>Je sifflai de douleur à cause de la marque des ténèbres mais je gardais mon regard fixé sur le philanthrope.</p><p>« Tu me dois un vol plané, je te rappelle. »</p><p>« Lâche-moi, Stark, tu me fais mal. »</p><p>« Tant mieux. »</p><p>« Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est sa marque ! »</p><p>« La marque de quoi ? » demanda un autre Avengers.</p><p>« C'est un Mangemort, » répondit Poppy alors que je dégageai mon bras. « Ils sont relativement sensibles quand on touche à leur marque sur le bras. Une vraie plaie à soigner, à un tel point qu'ils préfèrent le faire eux-mêmes. Je ne vous dis pas quels jurons j'ai pu entendre de la part de Severus… »</p><p>Voulant directement mettre mon amie face à la vérité, je pris la parole.</p><p>« Poppy, c'est moi, je suis là. »</p><p>« De quoi parlez-vous ? »</p><p>« C'est moi Severus. »</p><p>Je pris mon temps pour expliquer à l'infirmière tout ce qui concernait le rituel qui m'avait permis de prendre l'apparence de Severus Snape, le souhait de ce dernier et tout ce que j'avais fait depuis. Tout en disant cela, je réfléchissais et je me massais doucement le bras. Il me picotait. La magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres me travaillait toujours. Un effet secondaire du rituel sans doute. Mêler sang et magie pouvait s'avérer dangereux. J'aurais probablement ce maudit tatouage sur ma peau jusqu'à la fin de mes jours … Enfin … J'assumais totalement mes choix et ce n'était pas comme si j'avais fait des choses horribles en tant que mangemort. J'étais avant tout un espion.</p><p>Puis, Harry revint à l'avant de mon esprit. Il était mort. Il s'était sacrifié. Je voulais veiller sur son corps et par la suite l'enterrer dignement.</p><p>« Où est Harry ? » demandai-je. « Où est son corps ? »</p><p>« Parce que tu te soucies de ça ? » s'étonnèrent quelques Avengers. « Tu n'as pas … »</p><p>Je refusai d'en entendre d'avantage et je me relevai avec colère.</p><p>« Je n'ai absolument rien à vous prouver, Mortels, » sifflai-je. « Je me fiche totalement de ce que vous pensez ! J'ai merdé à New York et j'ai fait des choses horribles, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Mais vous n'avez que votre vision de l'histoire et non la mienne ! Mais ici, j'ai eu une vie, un objectif et j'ai passé ces quinze dernières années à veiller sur ce gamin, je l'ai soigné, j'ai participé à son éducation magique, je l'ai protégé un maximum face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! J'ai supporté en silence d'être torturé rien que pour le protéger ! Alors maintenant, si ce n'est pas trop demander, je souhaiterai être mené auprès de lui pour que je puisse veiller sur lui et m'assurer qu'il soit enterré auprès de ses parents ! Est-ce un crime ? »</p><p>« Harry Potter est toujours en vie, monsieur, » informa Poppy. « Ou Severus … peu importe. »</p><p>« Quoi ?! Comment ça il est en vie ? » demandai-je avec surprise. « Je l'ai vu se prendre un Avada en pleine poitrine ! Il ne peut pas. »</p><p>« Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il y survit, » commenta-t-elle dans un soupir. « Mr Potter a l'art de transgresser les règles, quelles qu'elles soient. »</p><p>« Où est-il ? » demandai-je encore. « J'aimerai lui parler. »</p><p>« Je peux vous mener à lui mais il est dans le coma malheureusement. Je n'ai pas encore pu déterminer pourquoi ou même si je saurai le soigner. S'il ne se réveille pas d'ici quelques jours, il sera envoyé à Sainte Mangouste. »</p><p>« Je veux quand même le voir, » insistai-je. « Même si je n'étais qu'un simple Maître des Potions ici, j'ai aussi des aptitudes dans l'art de la guérison. »</p><p>« C'est vrai que tu as de grands pouvoirs dans ce domaine, » admit Thor.</p><p>« Parce que maintenant tu fais des éloges me concernant ? » rétorquai-je. « Ce n'est pas un peu tard ? »</p><p>« Mon frère… »</p><p>« Je ne suis pas ton frère. »</p><p>« On a été élevés ensemble ! »</p><p>« Si vraiment tu étais mon frère, tu serais venu me sauver, » sifflai-je avec colère. « Or je me souviens seulement de l'écho de mes propres cris en réponse à mes appels ! Alors maintenant excuse-moi si je doute de tes affirmations ! On ne peut pas faire confiance aux Asgardiens ! »</p><p>« Parce qu'on peut te faire confiance, à toi ? » rétorqua le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Dieu du Mensonge. »</p><p>« Tu veux vraiment revenir sur ce débat maintenant ? »</p><p>« Pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Thor. « Puisque tu sembles vouloir l'introduire ? »</p><p>« Dans tes rêves, » sifflai-je. « Poppy, puis-je le voir, je te prie ? » demandai-je ensuite plus calmement à l'infirmière.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Potion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>« Poppy, puis-je le voir, je te prie ? » demandai-je ensuite plus calmement à l’infirmière. </em>
</p><p>La sorcière hocha la tête et me mena vers une salle adjacente. Naturellement, les quelques Avengers présents nous suivirent, ne me faisant pas du tout confiance. Ils arrivèrent tous au chevet du courageux Gryffondor. Ce dernier était pâle comme la mort et respirait faiblement. Effectivement, il était encore en vie. Mais tout juste. Même sa magie était faible, bien trop à mes yeux. C’était cela qui m’inquiétait le plus. Elle n’avait jamais été aussi basse. Et comme la magie était la source même de la vie …</p><p>Je m’approchai du lit et pris la main du jeune homme entre les miennes. Je la serrai doucement avant de finalement diriger une main vers la poitrine qui se soulevait faiblement. Un bras m’arrêta.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Clint.</p><p>« Voir ce qu’il a pour commencer, » sifflai-je. « Et si je peux, le sauver. Et je ne demande pas votre permission, Mortels ! »</p><p>Je me dégageai brusquement et reportai mon attention sur Harry. Je posai une main sur sa poitrine et laissai courir ma magie à travers son corps. Bien vite, je sus quels étaient les problèmes car il y en avait deux. Le cœur et l’esprit d’Harry. Je reculai et secouai légèrement la tête.</p><p>« Il va me falloir du café, » murmurai-je. « Et qu’on me laisse accéder à mon laboratoire aussi. J’ai quelques potions à préparer. »</p><p>« Vous… Tu… »</p><p>« Severus, » souris-je. « Mais si tu veux, tu peux m’appeler Loki, Poppy. Je réponds aux deux. »</p><p>« Ce sera plus facile avec Loki… je suppose… »</p><p>« A ta guise. »</p><p>« Tu peux y faire quelque chose ? »</p><p>« Pour son cœur oui. Son esprit, je ne sais pas trop. Le fragment d’âme et son esprit ont été étroitement mêlés depuis des années au point de former un tout. Et cette nuit, une partie, celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, a été détruite. Il est impossible de savoir s’il s’en remettra ou pas sur ce point de vue-là. Mais rien ne m’empêche d’essayer. »</p><p>Je claquai des doigts et un elfe de maison apparut.</p><p>« Fais porter un plateau de petit déjeuner dans mon laboratoire ainsi qu’un thermos de café bien noir. »</p><p>L’elfe s’inclina et disparut alors que je prenais moi-même le chemin de la sortie. Et évidemment, j’avais les Avengers sur les talons. Cela me fit soupirer mais je n’en dis rien. J’aurais probablement fait la même chose à leur place…</p><p>Je marchais vers le bureau directorial et m’arrêtais devant la gargouille qui en gardait l’entrée.</p><p>« Yggdrasil, » dis-je et la statue s’écarta d’un pas pour révéler le passage.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?! » s’exclama Clint Barton.</p><p>« Je pensais que le fait que nous soyons dans le monde magique était un fait avéré, » commentai-je avec un sourire. « Tout est possible ici. Même si ce n’est que de la magie midgardienne. Enfin tout … tant que cela reste dans les limites des lois d’Yggdrasil…, » ajoutai-je pour moi-même alors que je montais les escaliers.</p><p>« Bonsoir, Albus, » fis-je en passant à côté de son portrait. « C’est fini. Enfin pour le moment… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s’est échappé. »</p><p>« Bonsoir, Severus, enfin je présume… »</p><p>« En effet, mais si cela vous rend la vie plus facile, vous pouvez m’appeler Loki. »</p><p>« Ce sera Loki dans ce cas, » sourit le portrait avant de prendre un visage soucieux. « Et Harry ? »</p><p>« L’horcruxe n’est plus et il est dans le coma actuellement. »</p><p>« Voldemort a-t-il ? »</p><p>« Oui, il l’a fait. Maintenant je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le garçon en attendant de pleinement récupérer et de m’occuper personnellement de ce satané mage noir. »</p><p>Je me dirigeais toujours vers l’arrière du bureau où il y avait mon coin à potions ainsi que mon armoire à ingrédients. J’en sortis quelques-uns avant de remarquer que les Avengers étaient toujours là à me surveiller. Je soupirai avant de finalement réfléchir à une plante en particulier.</p><p>« Thor, tu peux me rendre un service, je te prie ? »</p><p>« Tout dépend du service… »</p><p>« Aller sur Vanaheim me chercher une fleur, » dis-je en prenant un ouvrage dans ma bibliothèque personnelle et de le feuilleter. « Elle ressemble à celle-ci bien qu’en beaucoup plus grande. Elle pousse de manière sauvage sur les plaines proches du Camp des Guerriers-Loups. »</p><p>« Que vas-tu faire de cette fleur ? »</p><p>« C’est juste la plante originelle, Thor, » soupirai-je. « Elle a des vertus curatives bien plus puissantes que celles qu’on peut tirer du millepertuis midgardien. S’il te plait, vas juste m’en chercher. Si c’est moi qui y vais, je vais me faire attraper par Heimdall et Harry pourrait ne jamais se réveiller. Déjà que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver moi-même … »</p><p>« Alors pourquoi t’obstiner ? »</p><p>« Je l’ai déjà dit, Thor. J’aime. Ce. Gamin ! Je l’ai vu grandir, je l’ai vu subir autant d’atrocités qu’aucun enfant ne devrait supporter ! Je l’ai protégé de ma vie ! Alors je t’en conjure va me chercher … » Je réfléchis un instant aux quantités. « … une dizaine de ces fleurs. »</p><p>Thor finit par soupirer et partit.</p><p>« Très bien… »</p><p>« Merci. »</p><p>Je sortis un chaudron en étain d’un de mes placards et commença à préparer les ingrédients.</p><p>« Vous comptez rester là ? » demandai-je sans même regarder les autres Avengers.</p><p>« On ne te quitte pas des yeux, le Gothique, » fit Starck.</p><p>« Dans ce cas, » fis-je en attrapant deux mortiers et quelques ingrédients. « Rendez-vous utile. J’ai besoin que cela soit bien pilé, aussi fin que du sable. »</p><p>Je m’armais alors moi-même d’un couteau et commençait à couper quelques racines en attendant que Thor revienne avec les fleurs demandées. Il revint trois heures plus tard et il me tendit immédiatement une besace. Je souris en récupérant les fleurs. Je devais en extraire l’essence avant de mettre cette dernière dans la potion. Cela allait me prendre un peu de temps.</p><p>« Il t’arrive de t’arrêter ? » demanda soudain Clint Barton en fixant l’heure.</p><p>« Pourquoi cette question ? » demandai-je, surpris.</p><p>« Parce que cela fait huit heures d’affilée que tu travailles et tu n’as pas du tout touché à ton plat. Il doit être froid. »</p><p>« Il doit être encore très chaud, j’en suis sûr, » rétorquai-je, amusé. « Et seulement huit heures ? Poppy m’a déjà tiré de mon laboratoire au bout de trois jours d’affilée avec menace de me ligoter dans un lit si j’avais le malheur d’y retourner. »</p><p>« Et tu te serais laissé faire ? »</p><p>« Probablement que non mais comme elle avait raison, je laissais couler… » Je soupirai en faisant tourner le liquide bouillant dans le chaudron. « J’en aurais encore pour toute la nuit probablement. Si vous voulez dormir, je suis sûr que Minerva vous trouvera un endroit tranquille où dormir. »</p><p>« Allez-y, » fit Clint. « Je prends le premier quart. Je ne le lâche pas d’une semelle. »</p><p>« Si je voulais vous échapper, je serais déjà parti depuis longtemps, » soupirai-je.</p><p>« Tu as décidé de subir la justice asgardienne, mon frère ? » demanda Thor.</p><p>« Si on peut appeler cela la justice, » soupirai-je. « Même les Midgardiens ont une meilleure notion de ce qu’est la justice. Je pourrais au moins me défendre … »</p><p>« Et les manipuler avec tes belles paroles ? »</p><p>« Il n’y a pas que les mots dans la vie, les preuves existent aussi. Mais à Asgard, on ne me laissera jamais parler, alors montrer les preuves … » Je soupirai encore en lançant un regard blasé à Thor. « Je te suivrai et accepterai le châtiment. Ce sera toujours mieux que les geôles putrides de l’Autre. »</p><p>« L’autre ? Qui ? »</p><p>« J’ignore son nom. On ne me l’a jamais dit et je n’ai pas pu le déterminer. »</p><p>« Et tu espères que je vais te croire ? »</p><p>« Je n’espère plus rien de toi, Thor. Ni d’Asgard. Vous m’avez très bien fait comprendre que vous ne désiriez pas d’un Jotunn en m’abandonnant à mon sort. »</p><p>« Je ne comprends pas, Loki. Quand t’a-t ’on abandonné, selon toi ? »</p><p>« Après ma chute du Bifrost, » répondis-je simplement sans le regarder, les yeux tournés sur ma tâche.</p><p>« Mais … on te croyait mort ! »</p><p>« C’est une excuse facile à sortir pour cacher la vérité, » ricanai-je en lui jetant un regard sombre.</p><p>« Je sens que cela pourrait amener une bien intéressante discussion, » commenta le portrait de Dumbledore. « Mais il n’est plus l’heure à la discussion mais bien aux soins et au repos, n’est-il pas ? »</p><p>Je ne fis qu’un grognement et gardai le silence.</p><p>« Et vous ressemblez un peu plus à Severus. »</p><p>« Je suis resté bien longtemps dans la peau de ce personnage sans jamais en changer en même temps, Albus, » soupirai-je.</p><p>Finalement, la plupart des Avengers partirent se reposer à l’exception de Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff. Mais leur présence se fit bien plus discrète et silencieuse que je ne m’y attardais pas plus que cela, préparant la potion pour aider Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Un Dernier Détail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>J’observais Harry, assis à son chevet. Je venais de lui administrer le breuvage. Il ne restait plus qu’à espérer. Puis, quand je remarquai que les Avengers et les membres de l’Ordre commençaient à s’agiter, je me levai et baisai le front du jeune homme, murmurant un sort pour le protéger au passage avant de les rejoindre.</p><p>« Il me semble qu’il reste encore un indésirable, » fis-je après les avoir salués.</p><p>« Voldemort, » confirma Minerva. « Mais comment le retrouver maintenant ? Il doit certainement avoir disparu. »</p><p>« Il peut certainement se dissimuler aux yeux de tous mais pas d’une personne, » ris-je doucement tout en portant mon regard sur Thor.</p><p>« Tu penses à qui je pense ? » fit ce dernier.</p><p>« Et à qui penserais-tu ? » rétorquai-je.</p><p>« Heimdall. Et toi ? »</p><p>Je me frappai le visage en soupirant de dépit.</p><p>« Pas à lui ! Enfin… peut-être qu’il pourrait le voir… Mais tu me vois lui demander ?! Il me renverrait pieds et poings liés directement devant Odin sans même me laisser terminer le travail ici ! Non, je ne demanderai pas son aide ! » terminai-je en croisant les bras.</p><p>« Et tu pensais à qui alors ? » soupira à son tour Natasha Romanoff.</p><p>« A moi, » répondis-je en dévoilant la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras. « En prenant l’identité, l’apparence même de Severus Snape, en prenant l’essence même qu’il m’avait donné de son plein gré, je tiens à le préciser, eh bien, j’ai pris ses problèmes, ses serments et ses attachements. Je suis donc devenu le parrain de Drago Malfoy, mais aussi un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et un espion pour l’Ordre du Phénix. »</p><p>« Tu le savais avant de prendre son apparence ? » demanda Steve Rogers.</p><p>« Si je savais que prenant son apparence pour vous fuir, je me glissais dans des ennuis mortels ? » ris-je doucement. « Oui. Mais ce sont des problèmes midgardiens, je ne les trouvais pas si insurmontables comparés aux miens. Et j’avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Quoi de mieux que de vivre la vie d’un autre en attendant ? » Je gardais le silence un instant. « Cette marque est empreinte de la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec elle, il peut nous appeler, mais nous, mangemorts, en retour, nous pouvons le retrouver. Où qu’il soit. Encore plus maintenant qu’il est au summum de sa puissance. »</p><p>« Et tu peux le retrouver là, maintenant, mon frère ? » demanda Thor.</p><p>Je soupirai à l’appellation familière mais fermai les yeux, la main suspendue deux centimètres au-dessus de la marque. Je laissai la magie du Lord Noir, ce lien ténu qui existait entre nous depuis le rituel, me guider. Je le retrouvai bien rapidement mais je sentis quelque chose d’étrange. Quelque chose que je n’avais encore jamais ressenti auparavant. Dans le doute, avant d’y amener du monde, je pris la décision de m’y diriger seul.</p><p>Je rouvris les yeux et les fixai avec un sourire en coin avant de disparaitre. Je me retrouvai devant une bâtisse en ruine en plein milieu d’une forêt sombre. Ayant parcouru Midgard d’innombrables fois, je reconnus immédiatement la Forêt Noire.</p><p>« L’Allemagne, » murmurai-je. « Bon endroit pour s’isoler… mais pas assez dissimulé pour moi, vieux serpent. »</p><p>Je me métamorphosai en corbeau et partis à la recherche du mage noir. Je le retrouvai rapidement au milieu des ruines. Il mangeait … quelque chose. Je n’arrivais pas à déterminer quoi et j’avouais ne pas vouloir le savoir. Pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir à mon apparition, je tissais au préalable une toile magique. Il serait pris au piège dans mes filets.</p><p>Une fois sûr de mon piège, ce qui ne me prit pas plus de deux minutes, j’apparus devant l’homme qui avait causé tant de malheurs et en particulier sur mon protégé.</p><p>« Alors, » fis-je. « Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m’échapper, misérable Mortel ? »</p><p>Voldemort bondit sur ses pieds et me lança un sortilège. Je l’évitai facilement d’un pas sur le côté. Il m’en lança d’autres que j’évitai ou bloquai aussi facilement que je respirais.</p><p>« Est-ce tout ce dont tu es capable ? » ricanai-je, amusé et ajoutant une once de menace dans ma voix. « Et tu espères pouvoir me vaincre avec ces sortilèges minables ? »</p><p>Je le laissai encore tenter quelques maléfices bien noirs avant de le mettre à ma merci. Une fois qu’il fut à mes pieds sans défense et avec une lueur de frayeur dans le regard, je m’agenouillai devant lui pour prendre son menton entre mes doigts et ce sans la moindre douceur.</p><p>« Tu t’es cru puissant. Le plus grand sorcier qu’il puisse exister, » murmurai-je à son oreille. « Hélas pour toi, tu as touché à mon protégé bien trop de fois et cela m’a mis en colère. Et il n’est jamais bon de mettre en colère le plus grand sorcier de l’univers. »</p><p>« Tu ne peux pas être … »</p><p>« Le dieu Loki ? Bien sûr que si, misérable. Et c’est justement parce que je suis qui je suis que tu ne peux pas me vaincre avec de si pathétiques sortilèges. Aucun Midgardien n’a encore le pouvoir, ni la sagesse de me surpasser. Vous êtes encore trop jeunes et ignorants. Mais, hélas pour toi, tu n’auras plus jamais l’occasion d’évoluer car ta vie s’achève ici. »</p><p>Sur ces mots, je lui brisai la nuque d’un geste vif.  Je ne m’attardai pas plus en ce lieu et je retournai à Poudlard, emportant juste le cadavre avec moi pour prouver au monde sorcier anglais que le monstre qu’ils craignaient n’était plus.</p><p>Une fois sur place, je vérifiais mon bras.  Une habitude acquise ces trois dernières années à force de sentir la marque. Celle-ci était toujours là mais n’était plus qu’un vulgaire tatouage sans plus la moindre magie si ce n’était la mienne. Je rejoignis les Avengers et leur en informai.</p><p>« A priori, cette histoire est finie. Il est mort. »</p><p>« Il n’y a plus aucun fragment d’âme qui reste ? » demanda Clint Barton.</p><p>« Aucun, » confirmai-je. « Tout ce qui pourrait encore rester de lui, ce sont ses partisans les plus fanatiques. Mais je doute qu’ils fassent encore beaucoup de vagues, nous avons tués les plus dangereux. »</p><p>« Et maintenant ? » demanda Natasha Romanoff.</p><p>« On avance, » fis-je. « On reconstruit. Et on apprend de l’histoire. »</p><p>« Je rêve ou c’est toi qui viens de dire ça, le Gothique ? » fit l’homme de métal.</p><p>Je fixai le Mortel un instant avant de m’éloigner en soupirant. Mes pas me menèrent vers l’infirmerie où je veillais sur le jeune Gryffondor comme je l’avais toujours fait ces dernières années.</p><p>« C’est fini, Harry, » murmurai-je. « On a gagné. Tu peux te réveiller dans un monde en paix, libre de ce monstre. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je lisais tranquillement, assis sur une chaise. Je ne quittais pas le chevet d’Harry. Il avait été transféré à Sainte Mangouste. Les médicomages s’occupaient de lui mais devaient avouer ne pas savoir quoi faire de plus que ce que j’avais déjà fait. Ils se retrouvaient devant leur premier cas de survie face à l’<em>Avada Kedavra</em>. Harry était connu pour y avoir survécu par deux fois maintenant. Un véritable survivant…</p><p>Mais le survivant était dans le coma depuis un mois maintenant et je commençais vraiment à douter de le voir se réveiller un jour. J’entendis des pas dans mon dos et l’énergie qui approchait, chargée en électricité, m’indiqua la présence de Thor.</p><p>« Il serait peut-être temps, mon frère. »</p><p>« Pas tant que je ne l’ai pas vu se réveiller ou que je ne l’ai enterré, Thor. Je ne partirai pas d’ici tant que l’un ou l’autre n’arrive. Mais tu as ma parole sur tout ce que j’ai de plus cher que je partirai avec toi à Asgard quand j’en aurais fini ici. »</p><p>Je l’entendis soupirer et tirer une chaise vers lui.</p><p>« Je ne comprends pas autant d’attachements pour un Mortel, surtout venant de ta part…. »</p><p>« Non, mais tu t’es regardé avec ta Mortelle ?! » rétorquai-je, acide, sans pour autant élever la voix. « Cette Jane Foster ! »</p><p>« C’est fini depuis des années, » répliqua le Dieu du Tonnerre.</p><p>« Il n’empêche que tu as eu le béguin pour elle et que tu aurais été prêt à y laisser le trône ! » Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Non mais tu croyais que je ne me tenais pas un minimum au courant ?! Ce n’est pas difficile quand on connait les sortilèges. Le savoir, c’est le pouvoir, Thor ! Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de la connaissance. »</p><p>Je soupirai et fixai à nouveau mon regard sur Harry.</p><p>« Et mon attachement envers ce Mortel n’a rien de comparable avec ce que toi tu as pu avoir avec tes petites conquêtes. Pour moi, il est plus comme un protégé, un filleul, un fils. Appelle cela comme tu veux. Je n’éprouve pas d’amour autre que celui d’un père pour son enfant à son égard. Voilà mon attachement. Et voilà pourquoi je veux attendre la fin en ce qui le concerne. Je voudrais savoir. Je sais déjà pour Drago. Il a survécu à la guerre et il vivra une vie plus ou moins heureuse malgré les erreurs de son père. Ne reste plus que lui… Alors tu attendras le temps qu’il faudra. Et ce n’est pas moi qui décide. »</p><p>Sur ces mots, ne voulant pas plus discuter avec lui, je me replongeai dans ma lecture.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Ce fut une petite agitation magique, telle une légère vague, qui me fit relever la tête. Harry avait bougé un peu. Je me concentrai sur lui et je sentis à nouveau la différence. Je souris. Il n’était plus dans le coma mais dans le simple sommeil. Il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.</p><p>J’agitai la main et envoyai immédiatement un patronus à ses amis les plus proches afin de les tenir au courant de la situation. Je réfléchis également à savoir si je devais avertir les Avengers mais je finis par m’abstenir. Je voulais un moment avec Harry, lui dire la vérité sur ce que j’avais fait durant toute son enfance. Je lui devais cela.</p><p>Le Gryffondor finit par se réveiller et je souris en croisant à nouveau ces deux perles émeraudes.</p><p>« Bonjour, » fis-je.</p><p>Un croassement me répondit. Je ris doucement en agitant la main. Un verre d’eau apparut sur la table de chevet. J’aidais le Gryffondor à s’installer en position assise et lui fit boire un peu.</p><p>« Où… ? »</p><p>« Tu es à Sainte Mangouste, Harry, » souris-je. « Cela fait un peu plus de trois mois maintenant que tu y es. » Je le vis s’agiter, inquiet. « Du calme. Du calme. C’est fini. Il est mort. La guerre est finie depuis trois mois. Tu as réussi. Nous avons tous réussi. »</p><p>Il parut soulagé à ces propos et ses meilleurs amis apparurent dans l’encadrement de la porte avec … – je  soupirai à leur vue – trois Avengers. Et Thor faisait partie des trois évidemment ! Je me levai et les rejoignis, pour laisser les plus jeunes se retrouver.</p><p>Je gardai le silence et patientai quelques heures avant de finalement avoir l’opportunité de discuter avec le nouveau héros national. Rien que lui faire cette petite annonce avait fait s’enfoncer le jeune homme dans ses couvertures, un grognement de dépit clairement audible franchissant ses lèvres. Cela m’avait fait beaucoup rire. Je pus tout lui raconter. Qui j’étais et ce que j’avais fait pour lui. Et ce que j’aurais été capable de faire.</p><p>« Pourquoi je ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde ? » demanda le Gryffondor.</p><p>Même si je sus qu’il n’attendait pas de réponse, je lui fournis une de mes hypothèses.</p><p>« Peut-être parce que tu as croisé mon chemin et que je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde ? »</p><p>« Ce serait trop facile de rabattre la faute sur quelqu’un d’autre, » me dit-il.</p><p>Cette réponse me fit sourire. Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux et me levai.</p><p>« Tâche de ne plus t’enfoncer dans les ennuis car je ne serai bientôt plus sur Terre pour te sortir des ennuis, Harry. »</p><p>« Où allez-vous ? »</p><p>« Je rentre chez moi, » répondis-je. « Et il y a peu de chance que je puisse en revenir ici. Ou pas de ton vivant en tout cas. Mais cela ne voudra pas dire que je ne garderai pas un œil sur toi. »</p><p>« J’essaierai, » me promit-il.</p><p>Cela me suffit.</p><p>« Allez.  Je te laisse. Tu as encore besoin de repos. »</p><p>« Adieu, professeur. »</p><p>« Adieu, Harry. »</p><p>Je lui serrai la main et partis hors de l’hôpital. Je rejoignis simplement les Avengers. Et Thor… Je regardai ce dernier silencieusement.</p><p>« Alors ? » me demanda-t-il au bout d’un instant.</p><p>« Si tu veux savoir si on peut y aller ? » soupirai-je. « Oui, on peut. Si tu me demandes si je <em>veux</em> y aller. Ma réponse est non. Mais tu me demandes pas mon avis puisque tu dois me ramener. J’ai dit que je te suivrais et je tiens ma parole. Mais cela ne changera absolument rien entre nous. Ou entre moi et Asgard. »</p><p>« Loki… »</p><p>« Je suis navré Thor, mais j’avais confiance. Vous m’avez trahi, vous m’avez abandonné. N’espérez pas que je vous pardonne aussi facilement. »</p><p>« Mais puisque je te dis qu’on ne t’a pas trahi. »</p><p>« Si tu espères que je te crois… »</p><p>Je soupirai et tendis simplement la main. Je fis venir le Tesseract et il flotta à quelques centimètres au-dessus de ma main.</p><p>« C’est quand tu veux, » fis-je. « A moins que tu doives prendre ton temps pour saluer tes amis ? »</p><p>Thor vit que je ne plaisantais pas quant à ma volonté de rentrer à Asgard. J’avais donné ma parole. Il ne me restait plus qu’à affronter la justice d’Odin. Mais cela se résumerait à l’enfermement à vie. Je le savais très bien. Qui voudrait me laisser parler ? Qui voudrait me défendre ? Personne. Je n’étais qu’un misérable Jotunn.</p><p>Mais au moins, la cellule d’Asgard qui m’attendait serait un petit palace comparé aux geôles de l’Autre. C’était tout ce que j’attendais. Comme j’attendais aussi ma prochaine libération car face à l’Autre, ils ne pourraient qu’avoir besoin de ma puissance. Mais aurais-je seulement le courage d’accepter de les aider le moment venu ?</p><p>Voilà quelles étaient mes interrogations alors que Thor et moi faisions le chemin vers le palais. Je n’étais pas enchaîné, je n’étais pas menaçant. J’étais juste consentant. J’avais eu dix-sept ans pour y réfléchir. J’étais prêt quoi qu’il puisse advenir. Et à part l’Autre, plus rien ne pouvait m’effrayer. Rien. Pas même Odin.</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>